


Starry Night

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, Fanart, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stars, by monobuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony has a great idea for a date night with Bucky, but he forgets one tiny little detail about living in New York City.You can't see the stars.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> For SaganaRojanaOlt who asked for a fluffy & romantic winteriron date night. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> The gorgeous fanart at the end is by monobuu!

Tony practically skipped with excitement as he led Bucky out onto the roof of the Tower. He’d done good. He’d done _so_ good. All those people who thought he couldn’t do the boyfriend thing could suck it because Tony had done good - even if that meant he was also telling himself to go suck it, because relationships were hard and he knew he wasn’t the best at them. 

But today, tonight, he’d done _good_. 

Bucky was amused, smiling that smile that made his eyes crinkle. It was one of Tony’s favorite looks on Bucky, and Tony was pleased that he had been the one to put it there. 

“Ta da!” he revealed, throwing his arms wide to gesture to the blanket, picnic basket, and cooler that was waiting for them. 

“A picnic on the roof.” Bucky kissed his temple. “Good one, doll.”

“Right? You like it?” 

“I love it,” Bucky assured.

Tony beamed and brought Bucky over to the blanket, pushing Bucky down until he was sitting and Tony could snuggle up next to him. 

He’d done good. The temperature was just right, too - a bit of a breeze, but not too chilly - though Tony couldn’t take credit for that. Thor wasn’t around for Tony to ask that kind of favor, but luck was apparently on Tony’s side today. 

Bucky started to unpack some of the food. Nothing was more romantic than a picnic under the stars, and Tony had done good. Until he looked up and realized he forgot one important fact about living in New York City. 

You couldn’t see the stars. 

It wasn’t a cloudy night, but the lights from the city bled up and masked everything over into a dull yellow haze. There were no stars visible, and Tony wasn’t going to stoop to thinking that blinking light over there was a star when it was just a plane flying over. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked as Tony’s excitement drained away. “Tony?”

“Nothing,” Tony tried to assure, but Bucky just raised an eyebrow. “Oh, fine, it’s just - I thought it would be a romantic picnic under the stars. But there aren’t any.”

Bucky looked up and confirmed the light pollution that blocked their view. “This is still romantic, and a gorgeous view of the city.”

“But the stars!”

Bucky looked thoughtful, and then he shook it off. He rummaged around in the picnic basket “Doll, this is great. Come on, have some blueberries!”

“I could take us up in the armor,” Tony offered. “Get us up above the haze.” 

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “How about we sit here and enjoy your wonderful picnic? That way I won’t get oxygen deprivation.”

Tony huffed, but he ate the blueberries that Bucky fed to him by hand, and he did feel better. 

* * *

Two weeks later, Bucky had Tony close his eyes - or punishment of no special waffles for a month would occur - and pulled Tony into Bruce’s library. Well, it was the library of the Avengers Tower and everyone could and did use it, but Tony had specifically built it with Bruce in mind because Bruce still liked to read physical books for some reason and needed a quiet place to do so. 

“One more moment,” Bucky said as he dashed off farther into the room, but then he dashed back. “Okay! You can open your eyes.”

Tony did, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. The room was dark with the exception of a projector that was set on a blanket in the middle of the room. 

The projector was casting stars onto the ceiling. 

Tony swallowed, his throat suddenly tight.

“I got the stars for you,” Bucky said, preening. 

Tony kissed him, hard and a little messy. “You’re ridiculous,” he said softly.

Bucky looked even more pleased. “Come on, there’s a blanket. I got more blueberries, too, and some of that carrot cake you like.”

Tony laid back on the blanket and popped a few blueberries into his mouth. He stared up at the pinpricks of light on the ceiling and connected the constellations in his mind. His brain itched with the puzzle. 

“Can I just say I love how you used technology to solve the problem?” Tony asked, turning his gaze to Bucky. 

Bucky was, of course, an even prettier view than the stars on the ceiling. Tony watched a sweet smile stretch across Bucky’s face, and his chest warmed because that smile was directed at him. 

“You were going to use the Iron Man armor which is a bit more high tech,” Bucky offered. “But I like how I’m not freezing, and that I can do this -” Bucky leaned over and kissed Tony, soft and sweet and teasing, “- anytime I like.” 

“Anytime,” Tony echoed, staring at Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky popped a blueberry between them and grinned. “Anytime.” 

Tony was leaning over to kiss Bucky again when his brain finally figured out what was bugging him about the constellations. He jerked back, staring wide eyed at Bucky. Then he turned back to the ceiling. 

“This isn’t the right star formation!”

Bucky huffed. “Leave a guy hanging, why don’t you?” he muttered. “And this is totally the right star formation. It’s just not tonight’s stars.”

There was a sly tone in Bucky’s words.

Tony took another look at the ceiling and started calculating. The stars weren’t even close to being right for the current season. There was Orion in the sky when it should be Scorpius, and Cassiopeia wasn’t even close to being in the right space. If Tony had to say, then - 

But then why - 

_Oh_.

“This is the night of our first date,” Tony said in awe. “Official first date,” Tony corrected, because it was still a point of contention. 

Tony was bad at words sometimes, and he hadn’t realized that _Bucky_ hadn’t realized that they were going out on dates. It wasn’t until Bucky had nervously asked him out to the planetarium, specifying that it could be more than friends, if Tony wanted, that Tony blurted out that he thought they’d already been dating. 

Bucky still said that the planetarium was the _official_ first date because they both had to know they were dating for it to count. 

Tony just liked to say that he’d been the one to ask Bucky out first, even if Bucky hadn’t known that’s what he was doing. 

“Exactly right.” Bucky leaned over and kissed him. “Nice work, genius.” 

“You are,” Tony said as he pushed Bucky gently back against the blankets. “A hopeless,” he climbed over Bucky, “ _ridiculous_ ,” he leaned in close, “romantic,” he decreed, his lips brushing against Bucky’s. 

“You forgot boyfriend,” Bucky replied cheekily. 

“And _my_ boyfriend.”

Tony’s lips swallowed Bucky’s response. 


End file.
